


Special Occasions

by SaraJaye



Series: Ever After 'Verse [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bedtime, F/M, Family Fluff, Gaming, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Married Couple, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Video games are one of the top five enemies of kids' bedtimes.





	Special Occasions

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, past their bedtime_
> 
> And yes, the game is an obvious FE Radiant Dawn expy since I've been playing that. :3

Allura likes to think she and Lance have the right balance between firm and easygoing as parents, after much trial and error. Encouraging the kids to eat well without declaring fast food and cookies off-limits, expecting them to do chores and homework before playing games or going outside to teach them the value of prioritizing, setting a time window for bedtime without punishing them if they're up one minute later than they "should" be.

But it's well after ten at night, and the children are still sitting up in the living room playing games with their father. It may be summer, but the twins have the dentist tomorrow morning.

"I think that's enough for tonight, you four," she says firmly. "It's getting late."

"But we're not finished with this chapter and we _finally_ got through the turn without anyone dying!" Emmeline protests. They're playing a strategy RPG Lance loves to pieces and Allura admits has a charming story, but they've been struggling for the last hour to complete one single stage.

"It shouldn't take that long! We're almost to the end of the bridge," Lance says. "Luckily it's not as bad as it was in the first game, right, kids?"

"Yeah!" Alor grins. "And this time Mike gets his super-sword!"

"And we have pretty pegasus riders to find the trick spots," Maya adds. Allura chuckles, glancing at the screen. She's come to understand quite a bit about gamer life over the years thanks to her husband, even taken up playing a few herself. But she still doesn't understand the need to sacrifice sleep just to finish a single chapter. Especially since this game allows players to save their positions.

"You can finish tomorrow after the dentist," she says. "Right now, it's bedtime."

"But it's a special occasion!" Maya argues. "It's still Daddy's birthday for another few hours!"

"She has a point," Lance says with a grin. "Most fathers aren't lucky enough to have their birthdays in the summer, they don't get to game with their kids this late!" Allura rolls her eyes.

"While I agree that this is a very special day, it still doesn't warrant our children _not_ getting a proper night's sleep. Especially since we have to leave for the dentist at nine tomorrow."

"If we oversleep, then we don't have to go," Alor suggests. Allura can't tell if he's joking or not.

"It's almost half past ten."

"Five more minutes?" Emmeline pleads. Allura's heard this one too many times on school mornings, "five more minutes" always turns into ten, fifteen, twenty, and soon she's rushing them out the door before they miss their bus. She shoots a pleading glance at her husband, feeling guilty because it _is_ still his birthday, but that doesn't excuse him from doing any parenting.

"Your mother's got a point, kids. I know, I don't wanna leave them hanging here anymore than you do, but it is late, and for all we know this turn could be a disaster and we'd go to bed angry." Gamer logic at its finest, Allura thinks with a smile.

"Awwwww." The kids pout at him, then at her, and Allura braces herself for more complaining. But they allow Lance to save their position and turn off the game, and scurry off to get into their pajamas and brush their teeth. Allura sighs with relief.

"Thank you, Lance. I know you love playing games with them, especially today, but..."

"Yeah, but they're _our_ kids." He stands up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "And you're the one who made today so special for me." She blushes, leaning into him.

"It...wasn't anything fancy. An afternoon with your family at the beach, a visit with the rest of the team, a homemade cake..."

"You make _every_ day special for me." He kisses her, and she all but melts into it, feeling the heat between them start to rise.

The night's not over, and she still has one more private gift to give him.


End file.
